Metropolis Seasons One and Two
by Jetman21
Summary: Lex Luthor has returned, but Clark has embraced his destiny as Superman, if the city of Metropolis isn't destroyed in the process when Zod and the Marionette Ventures attack, and Jimmy returns!
1. Prelude to Metropolis

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I'm writing purely for fun

Prelude to Metropolis

-Daily Planet, Metropolis

A man called out, "Miss Lane, seven calls from the Daily Star, confirmation on your flight to Paris, bouquet of flowers from the British Prime Minister, and Clark was at the deli shop, he wanted to know if you want pastrami or roast chicken."

Lois huffed and handed back a bouquet of flowers to the assistant, "Clark would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his necktie," she said as she made her way to the elevator.

He stepped aside in the elevator and handed Lois a newspaper. Lois stares at the empty desk when she hears a man yell, "News plane lost power! It's heading straight for the Daily Planet!"

Lois walked to her partner's desk only to hear a whoosh and notice his glasses on the table and the chair spinning. Lois turned her head to watch a reporter running for the exit.

A man beside her yelled, "Look, up at the sky!" Lois gave a discreet smile as she watched a red blur streak across the window.

Suddenly the doomed news plane changed course. Lois could see the Man of Steel carry off the plane to safety. The employees of The Daily Planet cheered as everyone's hero saved the day once again. As everyone went back to work Lois heard a voice behind her asking, "Hey, what did I miss?"

This is my attempt to make a sequel to Smallville that I've been trying to do for some time now after an idea I got while I was bored and had nothing better to do. You will see some new characters, and some old characters returning. The main villain for the moment is General Zod, but I may change that later. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. 101Strength

Chapter One-Here it goes

'Strength'

Smallville Bay, 3 weeks ago….

"This fishing trip is great, don't you think," said a fisherman, admiring the beautiful day

"But there are no fish," said another fisherman

"It's not about the fish," said the first man. "It's about the fishing. It's a sacred art only truly understood by very few people."

From out of nowhere, a grotesque, giant, fish like monster with tentacle like appendages appeared and attacked the fishermen, flinging one of them into the Smallville Dam.

A caped hero with a stylized letter S patterned on his chest flew to the rescue, pulling the first fisherman out of the dam and carrying them both to safety before using heat vision to stop them monster

"Amazing," the second fisherman whispered under his breath.

SUPERVILLE

It was a winter morning at the Daily Planet, one of the city's oldest and most respected newspapers, and the buzz of business was booming

"Booster was right about one thing," noted Lois Lane. "The Blur, it just doesn't cut it!"

"What have you got in mind?" questioned Clark

Lois sighed. "I've got nothing yet. But it has to be something-super!"

"Captain Marvelous!" suggested Clark. "Or we could call me 'Mister Terrific' or 'Power Man!'"

Lois glanced awkwardly. "Weren't any of those good?" asked Clark

Lois looked up, shaking her head slightly and sighing before changing her expression completely in an attempt to change the subject. "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

><p>Chloe walked up to Lana and asked why she was visiting<p>

"Can't someone just come and say hi?"

"Well, you ran away mysteriously three years ago and kind of vanished so no, not really"

* * *

><p>The next day, at the planet, Jeff the intern called out, "Miss Lane, seven calls from the Daily Star, confirmation on your flight to Paris, bouquet of flowers from the British Prime Minister and Clark was at the deli, he wanted to know if you want pastrami or roast chicken."<p>

Lois huffed and handed back a bouquet of flowers to Jeff, "Clark would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his necktie," she said as she made her way to the elevator.

He stepped aside in the elevator and handed Lois a newspaper. Lois stared at the empty desk when she heard a man yell, "News plane lost power! It's heading straight for the Daily Planet!"

Lois walked to her partner's desk only to hear a whoosh and notice his glasses on the table and the chair spinning. Lois turned her head to watch a reporter running for the exit.

On the desk there was a newspaper headline 'Man of Steel Saves the Day!'

"Man of Steel?" thought Lois.

A man beside her yelled, "Look, up at the sky!" Lois gave a discreet smile as she watched a red blur streak across the window.

"Incredible," she said, smiling and making her way to her desk

Suddenly the doomed news plane changed course. Lois could see the Man of Steel carry off the plane to safety. The employees of The Daily Planet cheered as everyone's hero saved the day once again.

As everyone went back to work Lois heard whoosh and a voice behind her asked, "Hey, what did I miss?"


	3. 102Zoners

Chapter Two - Here it goes

'Zoners'

"Where am I, what happened? Lois" asked Clark, waking up disorientated on a landmass

A triad of cloaked figures walked over to him.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his hair blowing in the mist

"We are the Tribunal of Sin. "

Clark stood in awe, dumbfounded.

"Welcome to the Phantom Zone Kal-El. He is the one who brought you here." They pointed to a small tent.

SUPERVILLE

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor but we looked over tests and we have no way to recover your full memories," the head scientist informed him

"I'm sorry; I thought I'd paid for results. Oh wait, I did!" snapped Lex, breathing deeply and taking a sip of cucumber water. "What is the situation regarding the Blur, wait, what do they call him now, the Super-Man?" Lex spat that last word out sullenly

"Why do you care if someone is saving people."

"Think about how powerful he is for a second. What happens when he gets tired of saving the world for the nine-millionth time."

There was a pause

"There's something else, the neurotoxin seems to continue to affect your brain in a way that is unprecented."

"What do you mean?" Lex took another sip of water.

And in the heart of Metropolis, it was an ordinary workday at the Daily Planet

...

"What do you think?" said Jimmy Olsen, showing the City Editor, Randall Brady, and Lois Lane, his photos of Superman

"You don't give up, do you Olsen?" replied Rand Brady

"I'm naturally dedicated."

"You're a high school who has no experience, and you annoy me. Alot!" Rand showed Jimmy to the door.

"You just got rid of the best photographer I've seen since, well-"

"That's my decision. I suggest you go back to your desk Lane."

Back in the Phantom Zone, the Mutie Gang attacked Clark, protecting the tent

"Pathetic," sighed Non, another prisoner

Clark took a deep breath and fought back, knocking them unconscious

"I Am Titanium. I am the Man of Steel. No matter my circumstance, super-powers or not, my fighting power will remain formidable; do not underestimate me."

...

Lois Lane walked through the hall. Having won an award for her latest headlining article, she was on the fast track to becoming a legend

Glancing at a TV, she saw a news story detailing Lex Luthor's run for Mayor. "Hmmm," said Lois, making her way into her office to get her evening coffee before going back to her apartment, but found something a little more pleasant

"Hello-Miss Lane" said Clark Kent...

"Smallville?"

A/N, I had to re-upload this chapter, and I edited it quite a bit

Well, that's the end of episode 2. I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger with Clark returning in order to make way for possible future storylines in the Zone.


	4. 103Titano

Titano

Daily Planet, Metropolis

"I'm just glad you decided to cut it. I mean, long hair isn't your best look," Lois commented.

"Well, I had bigger problems when I was stuck in the zone than growing my hair out," Clark said

"Yeah, well it told you those kryptonite scissors would come in handy."

"Great article Clark, do I have pictures?" Rand Brady, the editor, asked, as he strutted over, a proud expression plastered over his face.

"No, sir" Clark replied

"Please, call me chief."

"OK."

Red in the face and out of breath, Jimmy Olsen burst into the office. "I took pictures, chief."

All of a sudden, the employees heard panic from the outside; an ape charged through the plaza,

Clark's desk was spinning and his glasses were propped on the desk, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Superman flew in and caught the Daily Planet globe, saving the people below.

"This will just be another moment ladies and gentlemen!"

Superman hit Titano with heat vision, then threw him into the middle of a deserted field.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

Titano the Super-Ape Strikes Again!

Lana Lang looked over the article at a newsstnad in Star City. It was well written, and she looked at the author: Clark Kent

* * *

><p>And at Metro Coffee Shop,<p>

"These pics are excellent, how would you like a photography job," Carrie Castle, the Editor of the Metropolis Journal asked Jimmy.

"I'm planning to land a job at the Daily Planet, your rival," Jimmy said

"If you were getting a job there any time soon, you wouldn't have been turned down and called me," Carrie commented

"I'll take the job,'" he sighed


	5. 104Home

Metropolis Episode Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Clark looked around his Fortress of Solitude. The holograms of his birth parents, Jor-El and Lara, appeared

"You have done well my son," said Lara. "We have one mission for you.."

Home

RAO Corporation, 3 days later

"How is the project going?" Major General Zod asked one of his employees

"Very close to complete, sir" the worker replied

"This is terrible!" whispered Oliver Queen, hiding in a nearby broom cupboard. The malodorous stench inside was second only to the stench of injustice

"Do you hear someone talking?" asked the Major General, approaching the cupboard.

Oliver emerged in his 'Green Arrow' costume, aiming his bow and arrow at Zod.

He fired.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Jor-El, why did you send me here?" questioned Clark Kent

"Almost 5 years ago, very close to where you stand, you destroyed the phantom who took you're DNA. He was nicknamed Bizarro." said Jor-El

"Yes," replied Clark, remembering

"And now, for the final revelation..." there was a sweeping susurration as the Jor-El hologram revealed he was actually Bizarro-Clark himself

"No way," said Clark in awe. "No way this is happening!"

"Now for the revenge!" Bizarro, fueled by burning fury, assaulted Clark, knocking him to the wall

"How are you alive?" asked Clark

"The one called Zod," laughed Bizarro. "The one you thought you defeated." The zoner slammed Clark against the wall, sticking him there using freeze vision. "I am enhanced. You are light; I am the Ultimate darkness!"

"No!" the defeated Clark muttered. "I have had enough of YOU!" The Man of Steel freed himself from the ice, knocking Bizarro to the ground as it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"This isn't over!" Bizarro disappeared in a stupendous flash of blinding ominous black light.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

Lex Luthor opened his eyes and looked around the circular room. A man wearing some kind of military uniform walked over to him.

"Who are you?" asked Lex

"Someone like you, Lex" replied the stranger. "They call me Zod. You may call me General. This is the point when you kneel."

* * *

><p>Daily Planet, Metropolis, 2 days later<p>

Clark Kent walked over to his new desk to see Cat Grant already there, smiling while hauling a dozen cardboard boxes and rearranging the furniture in the office. Maybe she knew where Lois was...

"Hi Cat," said Clark. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. The new Editor in Chief promoted me," she said.

"Who is the new Editor?" questioned Clark, curious

"Perry White," Cat said gleefully. Outside the office, Perry's voice could be heard booming-"Stories don't write themselves, people! And can someone get me a coffee!"

A/N- That's the end of Episode Four. Sorry for the wait with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review.

* * *

><p>Bloopers:<br>Calum: I am Cod. I mean Zod, Sorry, let's start over

Calum: I am Zod. You may call me, wait—what?

Calum: Line!

...

Advertisement:

Lex Luthor: I you liked Bizarro then you'll love Bizarre-O's, part of a nutritious and EVIL breakfast!


	6. Supergods

Metropolis Christmas

-Disclaimer: As you know by now, I don't own the greatness that was and still is Smallville.

A/N-Merry Christmas to all. This is a Christmas special, and while not part of Metropolis Season One officially, they all take place in the same universe and takes place after Episode Four. The storylines set up in this episode will help set up themes for Metropolis Season One

An armada of enraged metropolitans gathered in Metropolis Square talked amongst themselves, debating, mostly about the hidden identity of the Superman/Red-Blue Blur. There was a flash of light and he appeared on a rooftop, wearing a shining red and blue suit.

"Who is the man we owe our lives to? Who is Superman?"

"When we live in a world of such technology and powers and people with four digit IQs why in the nine hells haven't we made any progress and solved the world's problems of poverty and disease!"

"The world ends in 3 days!"

"The American people should be given tech and powers!"

"I know you want to know the truth," said the Blur. "But stand down! This madness must stop now! You are fighting amongst each other, turning on one another, and for what. We are doing everything we can to help, but we're not supergods."

"Everyone can do their part to help in our world. We must unite and help be heroes bringing the world together because that is worth fighting for!"

Supergods

-Daily Planet

"Watch where you're walking Kent," Ron Troupe, who was picking up Christmas presents off the floor, insisted. "You're too clumsy." Clark shrugged nonchalantly. He and Ron went to the break room where Cat, Lois and Steve Lombard were relaxing.

"Can you believe the world ends tomorrow, guys. This is the last time we're ever going to see each other."

"Unreal," Lois Lane exclaimed. "I WISH the world was going to end so I didn't gave to put up with this."

-Watchtower

"Thank you all for coming," Oliver said to the team, who were all gathered together, sitting at the round table. "Some important things are coming to light."

"The least of which is Zod. I was pulled into the Phantom Zone a while back, mysteriously. It's now clear it was a ploy to get Zod back to the real world with me. We need to figure out what he's planning and stop him." Clark stated, " Also, I heard some angry protesters today. At the core, they were right. We can be more than what we are. We need to actively help these people. Maybe even go around the world, looking for potential leaguers."

"What do you want us to do?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Clark said. "We need to reach out to people, especially with skills and powers, maybe that isn't a bad place to start; if only we we could make people believe in us and themselves. We need to astonish them!"

Under Suicide Slums, Metropolis KA

The Marionette Ventures gathered in the Warehouse.

"Thank you for coming," Winslow Schott said.

"The new member to your left calls himself Ultra-Humanite. To your right, in the purple, is Parasite. Welcome our new members."

"The Justice team is growing more powerful, we need to stop stalling and strike!" Vordigan note

"Calm down all," spat the master planner who called himself 'Toyman.' "This is Metropolis' liberation. Clark Kent and his super-friends will all meet their doom."

-Himalayas Mountains, January 2nd

Clark pondered to himself 'What is normal. I always used to think it was just being plain yoghurt Clark Kent, walking and driving like everyone else. But flying is flying. When I''m walking like normal-no, flying is normal, when I'm walking, I feel calm, and powerless, I'm the me I've always been and wanted to be, when I'm grounded I want to enjoy it, but when I fly, I feel the wind beneath my wings, metaphorically, I feel my power and I'm boundless. I want to move others, make them feel like that too.

And when I'm flying, I know what I can be.

Be a beacon.

Flying down at hyper sonic speeds Superman re-entered the atmosphere.

Clark Kent and Superman couldn't be two separate entities. They were two spectrums of the same person. He was both Clark and Superman, in the truest sense of the words.

Time to make a new impact. Time to find the next big hero.

The search began here.

A/N - I accidentally deleted this, so I decided to edit and re-upload it in Metropolis where it belongs


	7. 105 Journey

Episode 5

Journey

It's a little short, I know, but I hope you enjoy!

My name is Kara Zor-El. I am one of the last daughters of Krypton, one of the premier members of the Legion of Super Heroes, and I have some of the greatest friends and family anyone can ask for.

Rokk Krinn — He's a dark and mysterious leader, but is a good person when you get to know him

Irma Ardeen. — She's a great friend, and helps lead the Legion with an iron fist and an open heart

Garth Ranzz — He's goofy, but he knows when to get serious, and when you count on him, he pulls through

But in this century, my cousin, Clark is gone. He was my only living family, and now, while I have distant relatives and good friends I have become well acquainted with, none of them are a Clark Kent.

* * *

><p>Fortress of Solitude, 21st Century<p>

...

Clark and Lois sat in the Fortress, looking at the computer monitors, carefully surveying the computer screens

The monitor beeped

"I think we have a lead on Zod," Lois exclaimed. "Finally. I guess good things happen when you don't stop believing."

* * *

><p>Fortress of Solitude, 31st Century<p>

...

Brainiac 5 walked up over to Kara

"What do you want?" she asked the android.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem so miserable."

"I just miss Clark, and Lois, and Chloe, and even Oliver, and well, everyone in the 21st Century. I feel like I've abandoned them, and I thought it would get easier over the months, but it didn't. But you wouldn't understand."

"Just because I'm an android doesn't mean I don't feel your pain." Brainiac sighed. "Why don't you just go back there?"

"Because my destiny is supposed to be here, and because I was told not to interfere with what happens in the 21st century. It's not my place. And I can't just abandon the Legion of Super Heroes."

"You've always said your destiny is in your own hands. If you want to be there, then go and live it up."

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." Kara smiled and kissed Brainiac on the cheek.

"A hero is made in her moment, not from questioning the past or fearing what's to come. Just remember that. If you want to be there, then go and live it up. It's time travel Kara, you don't even have to be gone."

Kara changed from her casual attire in to her Supergirl uniform: A light blue, long sleeved shirt with the House of El symbol, with red shorts, and red boots with yellow stripes

She was of 2 worlds, and now she was a hero of 2 different time periods; Kara Kent: The Scientist's daughter turned Last Daughter of Krypton, and the Once and Future Supergirl.


	8. Valentine

In the Streets of Metropolis

A/N - It's kind of a Valentine's Day Special for Metropolis Season One. I don't own Smallville, Black Canary, the Batman or Valentine's Day_._

_Dinah: (to Oliver) Has anyone ever told you that you have lousy taste in women?_  
><em>Oliver: Yah.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dinah: I'm really not much of a team player.<em>  
><em>Oliver: Really? That's perfect, you're gonna fit right in.<em>  
><em>Dinah: (nods)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lois: Not everybody switches sides as easily as some of us. And let's not forget, when we first met Black Canary, she was nothing more than Lex Luthor's little organ-grinder monkey. I mean, did you ever look to see who the bad guys really are before you start throwing knives and spin-kicks there, chickadee?<em>  
><em>Dinah: Violent criminals deserve to fry. And if your cousin's one of them, well, that's a campfire that I'm not afraid to sing around.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chloe: You're not alone, Clark Kent. In all my globe-trotting, I have met several others like you - a billionaire with high tech toys and a wondrous woman who's gonna throw you for a loop.<em>

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark's Apartment<p>

February 14, 06: 23 AM

"How long will you be in town, Bruce?" Clark asked over the phone

"Just picking up a package," Batman replied as he piloted his Bat-themed helicopter

"Who was that, " Lois,who had just woken up, asked Clark as she walked up to him

"Bruce, he was retreiving something to Metropolis,"

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne, as in, you know, cape and cowl?"

"That's the one,"

* * *

><p>Main Street<p>

February 14, 09: 46 AM

Dinah Lance sat at the Metro Coffee Shop, alone, seeing some couples together on Valentine's Day when, all of a sudden, there was an explosion a few miles north. She went to the scene to see an andriod attacking the Metro Central Bank, pulled on her Black Canary costume quickly, and charged into battle.

She weakened the robot, using her sonic scream, and then a dark shadowy figure crashed in, threw two shuriken like devices at the android, and it broke down.

"Thank you," Canary said to him

"All in a day's work," the man replied

"What did he want?" Dinah asked

The vigilante picked up a device the robot had tried to steal. "He was after this Advanced Computer Processing Unit. The robot we fought was just a prototype, created by a scientist called Dr. Ivo to retreive the device so it could create a super-android as part the Amazo Initiative. I've been following Ivo for weeks now, knowing he sould go after something like this."

"Where's your oracle sidekick?"

"She volunteered to help at Watchtower, with Sullivan away in Star City."

"Need any help stopping Ivo?" Canary asked.

"If you insist," answered the Batman

* * *

><p>Main Street<p>

February 14, 10: 16 PM

Bruce Wayne and Dinah Lance sat at the Metro Coffee Shop together, enjoying coffee and talking about their adventures.

"We should do this more often," Dinah said

"When are you next in Gotham?" Bruce asked

The two of them smiled, joined hands, and leaned in for a kiss

End.


	9. 106Stronger

Stronger

-Daily Planet  
>"I'm going to fight him," Clark told Martha Kent over the phone, "I have to end this. But I know what you're going to say, - - "<p>

"What I'm going to say is that you are smarter, and wiser, and stronger than you have ever been. And that although it is a tough job taking down those kryptonians, it looks like a job for Superman!" his mother told him.

"I'm getting another call," Clark said. It was Chloe.

"I know you've found Zod and you're going to fight him," Chlo said.

"I know what you're going to say-"

"Go for it," she said, "Bye!"

Clark exited the elevator as Jimmy entered. Clark was curious for a second, but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>-Cornfield<p>

"I bring a message! I have a message from me, and a question from me. Stop what you are doing now and withdraw from this world!" Clark said to Zod.

"So what is the question?" asked Zod.

"Do you want me to repeat that? Do you want me to repeat THAT? Withdraw from this world!"

"Never," Zod replied.

The two of them begin to attack and fight one another. Clark knew he had to end this.  
>Aethyr, Zod's last disciple, and Non, his only other loyal follower tried to sneak up on Clark, but he anticipated the attack and took them out with heat vision.<p>

"Let us end this, Dru-Zod." Clark said to the General.

"I was a hero on a krypton, I saved Jor-El and your family, I fought in Kandor, I was celebrated! But I was betrayed and treated with deceit. I was tossed aside, but I came back. It wasn't welcome back on Krypton, so I made it so that there was not a Krypton to come back to! And I will not rest, until you, Kal-El, Krypton's youngest and last son, the LAST OF THE HOUSE OF EL are gone with it!"

"But I know that already," Clark said, " but why all of this? Disciples? Bizarro? Hired thugs? All seems a bit - - Joker . Do you even have a reason ? "

* * *

><p>- Lex Corp<p>

Detective Chloe walked up to Lex Luthor in his office.

"Why are you here again, Detective?" asked Lex. "If I didn't know better, I would assume..."

"I'm here because your last 3 assistants all mysteriously vanished after being assigned a specific research project," she replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"How's Otis doing?" she asked.

"He hasn't worked here in a while," Lex replied, "He hasn't worked ANYWHERE is a while."

"Say hello to your brother for me, Lex," Chloe said as she exited the room.

Intrigued, Lex immediately searched his files frantically for reference to a brother.

* * *

><p>-Daily Planet<p>

Lois was talking to Perry about a raise, when all of a sudden, Jimmy Olsen burst in.

"You look familiar," Perry said.

"My brother used to work here. He was a photographer, but he died a few years back. I like to think I have his skills with a camera," Jimmy said. "So what do you say, chief?" asked Jim.

"Please don't call me that," Perry insisted.

* * *

><p>-Cornfield, 3 hours later<p>

Clark charged up to Zod, his fist charged with kinetic energy, his eyes burning, and blew him down, throwing him to the ground.

"I will avenge the house of Zod, Kal-El," General Zod said.

"It's too late, you've lost, you destroyed your own legacy, and you led me to finish you. But the human race has won. Because the human race is still standing, and for the lords sake, I may be kryptonian, but I'm also human!" Superman finally said.

He grabbed Zod at the collar flew up to Metro Square in the center of Metropolis, presenting Zod to them as a terrorist.

Lois, Jimmy, and Perry watched this from outside the office window.

"Superman," Lois whispered under her breath.

**This chapter is dedicated to Chlollie, the first person who first reviewed and convinced me to keep writing**

**This finale is also dedicated to Jeremy Shane, for your continued support and regular reviews. Thank you so much**

**This will probably be the end of Season One. If I get aresponse, Season Two might be on the way bigger and bolder than ever!**

**If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Happy reading!**

**Season 2?**


	10. 201Huntress

Season Two, Episode One

Huntress

-Metropolis, Daily Planet

Clark watched the TV screen closely, monitoring the Wayne Enterprises press conference.

"You've watched that 16 times," Ron Troupe noted.

"What's going on?" Lois asked.

"Bruce is acting weird. Weirder than usual," Clark replied, "And he's selling weapons to countries all over the world, and trying to take over Lex Corp, and Kord Industries. And when I tried talking to him he banned all press from the company."

-Gotham, Agora Cafe

"Hello, Helena Bertinelli, was Bruce Wayne supposed to you here?" Clark asked a woman sitting at a table.

"Yes," she replied. "Who are you?"

"A friend, Clark Kent. Have you noticed Bruce acting weird, by any chance?" implored Clark.

"I appreciate you're trying to help, but please leave me alone," Helena said. Clark walked away.

-Hub City, Warehouse

In the dark of night, the warehouse looked like a towering prison. Clark, now in his Superman attire, charge through the broken roof. His computer scan said Bruce was located here, and in trouble, but, he wondered, why.

All of a sudden he saw a dark figure in a black and purple costume and sunglasses. She walked up to him, and he recognized her a Helena from earlier.

"Superman?" She said in awe, "I recognize you from somewhere else though. Oh my gosh, are you…Clark Kent?"

"No," he brushed off, "Yes," he sighed, turning away. "I was trying to find Bruce, and confront him on his abnormal behavior. My tracker led me here."

"Me too," Helena said, "Did your costume just turn purple?"

From out of nowhere, black ops agents came and attacked the both of them, firing at them with kryptonite bullets.

"Why does this stuff have to be everywhere," Clark sighed as he fell to the ground. Helena pulled a bow from her boot and shot arrows at the agents.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I'd think bullets would be no match against the man of steel."

"They're made of something called kryptonite, it comes from meteor rocks and it's a cheap material. The radiation is harmful for people from my planet," Clark explained, as he got up. "My costume is made of lead, which repels kryptonite, and the fabric warns me of it's presence by turning purple."

"Oh."

The two of us continued to the room where we thought Bruce should be; he was there, tied to a chair, and Helena began to untie him.

"I was replaced, by an alien that looked human," he explained.

"Like him?" Helena suggested.

"Like him, but not him," Bruce rebutted.

"Me!" A person who looked Bruce said, "My name is B'ars' Oom. I come from a planet called Mars, in a universe like your own, but the people their knew of my alien nature and feared me. However, in this universe, my martian physiology allows me to shape shift, and into the most powerful person on the planet no less!"

"You'll never take over the world!" Clark said.

"You're not of this world either, are you," Bars said.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it!" Clark protested.

"But you're not martian either?" Bars questioned.

"My home is lost, but it's name lives on."

"And what is that?" The alien asked.

" Krypton!"

Suddenly, a green blast flew through the air. A green alien resembling John Jones' alien form appeared.

"I am J'onn Jones, of the planet Mars of my universe, and you must be Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne."

"I'm here too!" Helena protested.

"I'm Batman," Bruce said.

"You are out matched. I have a few other powers up my sleeve!" The martian said. He knocked all four of them back with a telekinetic shockwave and stuck us to the wall.

A dragon flew through the window and hit the evil martian, before transforming into his true form: Detective John Jones The Martian Manhunter, and then into human form. He suspended Bars with unbreakable handcuffs. "A good detective always brings backup," he said. John freed Clark, Bruce, Alt!J'onn and Helena.

"Thank you for a saving me," Clark said to John. "But it may be too late for those killed by Bars."

"I believe I once said something along the lines of, we can't save everyone, Clark."

"And it told you. The moment I believe that is when I stop trying," Clark said.

"Words to live by," the martian detective noted.

"I'll take B'ars back to his…our…own universe," Alternate J'onn said, "I live in a world torn apart by hatred. But you, wonderful people, all of you!"

"You're welcome back any time," normal John replied.

"Detectives," Clark said, turning to Bruce, Helena, Alt!J'onn and John and giving a salute, "Thank you, and good night!" He flew away

"It's nice to know my life is safe in your hands," Alt!J'onn said to them.

-Metropolis, Clark and Lois' apartment

"You're back," Lois noted.

"Bruce was replaced by an alien from another universe," Clark said. "Helena, John and I saved him."

"What are you going to do with Zod?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. But I have a feeling something else may be coming," Clark said.

"A new evil to fight."

"There is always a new evil. But there is also a new hope."


	11. 202Progression

**Metropolis - Progression**

_I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces. And there's only one thing I remember._

_And then I wake up_

_My idea notebook is an actual notebook. Pen and Paper. Old School, But It Can't Be Hacked. Digital Technology has come so far it has become unreliable. I Should Know. I Always Like To Start The Day With a Little Brainstorming. Then To Business._

_**7:30 AM: Pre-Breakfast Meeting**_

"Mu-M-Mister Lutor-"

"Luthor."

"Mister Luthor, you can't just buy out your company!" Dan Andridge cried out.

"Yes, I CAN, and all before breakfast, it's called Hostile Takeover, Mr. Andridge," he drank some coconut water, "This is terrible!"

"I know, we can talk this out," Andridge pleaded.

"No, this water, I'm sticking to cucumber," he sighed, "Now let's review the dirt I have on you. Knowing that I Won't Go Public with it will make your compliance with the Takeover seem like the sweetest deal you ever got."

Andridge sighed

"You know what," Lex said. Andridge looked up hopefully, "I'm sticking with regular water."

_**7:52-Shower**_

_**8:09-Manicure**_

_**8:29: Arrive at Office**_

"Mr. Luthor! Luthor!" A man calked me out.

"Please, call me Lex," he replied.

He entered his meeting with Sam Lane.

"So what are you going to do about these people, General," Lex asked.

"I've made my decision bout em," Sam Lane replied with a sigh, rolling his eyes. These super-heroes aren't a threat, just look at superman!"

Meanwhile Clark was helping a kitten out of a tree. Back at the meeting, Lex stared at the glass of wine in front of him, and then picked it up.

"I'm getting sick of hearing that name, General. Superman, Man of Steel, Man of Tomorrow," he panted, his voice trailing off.

"Are you sure this isn't about you, Lex," General Lane took a deep breath. "God Bless America."

"He has something to do with it. With the memories I've lost," Lex started to say, "But it's not just that. There's something wrong with that guy."

_**9 AM - Breakfast**_

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Planet<strong>

Clark was typing at his desk when Lois walked up to him.

"I got a message from the Toyman. It says 'I'm Coming.'"

"We know he's been planning something big. We just have to stay one step ahead of him."

**Lois and Clark's Apartment, 3 hours later...**

Clark looked outside to see the destruction. He changed into the suit and speeded over to Toyman's base, where army officers had arrived to take him away.

"I will destroy you city of tomorrow, and take over the world!"

"I won't let you. Out there my team is working, fighting yours and preventing damage to the area while you are carted away, to be dealt with once and for all!" Clark reminded him.

"Clark you need to see this," Chloe said over his earpiece. "He built it with the help of some guy called Ivo."

Superman flew into the city to see a giant robot attacking with laser vision, and used arctic breath to stop it.

That evening Lex returned to his room and slid his hand beneath the mattress to make sure the gun was still there. His fingers brushed over the trigger, and his throat tightened like he was having an allergic reaction. He withdrew his hand, then went to get something to drink.


	12. 203 Motion

Metropolis Season One

Clark and Lois sat together in the fortress, looking up, having finished testing the new security systems. Clark grabbed Lois' hand, and they flew out of the Fortress together and headed towards Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Metro Coffee Shop<p>

Lex and Chloe sat at the table, starring into each others' eyes.

"So you came to ask me about the robot?" Lex asked, "I told you I had nothing to do with that."

"I was just checking up to see how you were doing since I last saw you. You seemed rather...tense."

"You were wrong. I have no living relatives," he said.

"A shame," Chloe said, still not sure. "A what do you have to say about all the disappearances?"

"I told you," Lex said, "Nothing." He got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Oliver looked through the Watchtower's window out at Metropolis. It looked so peaceful. He hoped it could stay that way, but he knew it wouldn't.<p> 


	13. 204 Mystery

Episode 4

Chloe walked up the busy street, bumping into two vaguely attractive guys wearing T-shirts, desperate looks in their faces, an urgency in the way they walked, one of whom resembled Jason, the other also looking a bit familiar.

"So sorry," she said, as she entered the Daily Planet building and went to the top floor where Clark was writing a story on unrest in Bialya.

"I found this metallic tablet at the scene of last night's meteor shower in Coast City. The writing resembles Kryptonian symbols, I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" she said

"I'll look at it, run it through a computer," he said, "Looks weird. Almost wall worthy."

* * *

><p>Lois walked in and began to look around in wonder at her surroundings: she had only been there a few times, and it was all still new to her: it wasn't like the fortress or the watchtower, or even the brownstone. It was a completely different place entirely.<p>

A looming shadowy being descended and approached Lois.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Batman.

* * *

><p>Watchtower<p>

Chloe was eating a turkey sandwich at a computer observing the Amazo technology when Clark whooshed up to her.

"The tablet appears to be in a coded cross between kryptonian and some other alien language or languages. But the metal used to make the tablet is an element I've never seen before. And the database at the fortress doesn't recognize it."

Chloe turned around to talk to Clark. "Oh, and we have to talk about Lex. I think that maybe-"

"Later," he said, putting on his coat. And with a whoosh, he was gone

* * *

><p>"I need to ask about the robot, Chloe said you knew something about it, and I was passing through Gotham coming back from an assignment, I thought I'd stop by in person," Lois explained.<p>

"I don't know anything yet, but I'm on to something," Bruce explained.

As Bruce was explaining, Barbara called Bruce's phone.

"Croc has been seen downtown," she informed him, "I'm caught in traffic."

"Got it," Bruce replied, "I've got to go. "

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark's Apartment<p>

Chloe knocked on the door, and Clark opened.

"We need to talk about Lex," she said. "Where are you going now?" Chloe asked, observing he was about to leave, "Or does my presence just repel people."

"To the lab, Emil says the rare alien plant I found may posses a cure for leukemia," he replied.

"We need to talk. If Lex gets his memories back, who knows what he could do with that kind of knowledge. And it looks like he's close. We need to make sure he doesn't become a bigger threat-to you, and everyone else, know more than ever!" Chloe told him.

"You're right," he admitted, "What do you think we should do?"

**I apologize for uploading the same episode twice-I've been having some tech issues but I think they're resolved. That said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day**


	14. 105 Signs (Part 1)

Signs

Lana Lang looked left and right before crossing the street, her hand clutched tightly on her purse as she shivered slightly; it was a cold day in Star City. She knew what she had to do.

LexCorp Office Building, Star City

"Watchtower is in," Chloe said over her earpiece to the other members of her team, and sneaking into a seemingly empty room to peer at a desk, bumping into a mysterious figure who turned around to reveal herself as . . . Lana, who took a step back in shock, dropping her bag on the floor and spilling the contents.

"Sorry, I'm a little rusty at the whole Bond type thing," Chlo sighed as she crouched down to pick up the items in Lana's bag, only to find one that intrigued her.

"Where did you get this tablet?" Chloe asked standing up.

"I found it in Istanbul," Lana said. "Why?"

"There's another tablet, Clark has it right now and they look exactly the same," Chloe informed her old friend, observing the tablet; the writing was similar and it was the same type of material, and both had one rough side and one smooth one. "Can I take this?"

"Sure," Lana replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, looking for info on Lex," Chloe said, opening the desk to reveal a flash drive and a folder full of medical files.

"I wonder what if this tablet is important," Lana wondered starring at it.

Kent House

Conner opened the refrigerator and picked out a carton of milk.

"Conner, when did you get here?" Martha Kent asked.

"I left DC a few minutes ago," he explained, "I just got here."

"Don't drink from the carton," Martha told him.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"So Clark, this other tablet was found and I was wondering since.." As Chloe began to talk, the tablet flew and attached itself to the side of the other one, two rough sides coming together, and the tablets glew as they merged into one."

"What the-?" Clark asked, "Where'd you get?"

"This was .. This one was found in Istanbul."

"Oh, well I don't like this. It all feels so cryptic."

LexCorp

"Mr. Luthor, how are you doing?" A doctor asked.

"Much better than I have in ages," Lex said in a relaxed tone as he went over ways to destroy Superman.

Kent Barn, The Loft

Conner sifted through Clark's old belongings with a sigh as he searched for Swann's book, which Clark had left there, finding it buried under a red jacket with an S shield on it.

"That was Clark's," Martha explained, "Before he became...what he is now."

"Back when he was the blur, " Conner noted, "I know," he added, putting it on the see if it fit.

Watchtower

Chloe was looking over at the two tablets that had attached at the sides and were now one, as she talked on the phone with Lana.

"He just asked...couldn't you have stayed, like couldn't you have gotten rid of the kryptonite somehow, with the blue k, or the clear k, or with..."

"I think, in the end, in that moment of reckoning, in that moment of requiem, I knew it was the end, I knew I had to end it, and Clark did too. Maybe there were things were could do to stop the problem, but there was no way to save us."

"And you're done now. With him? Completely?"

"Absolutely."

"Good for you."

Conner stood, wearing his jacket and having his hair combed up, out by the cornfield, and, with a deep breath, started running, kicking into super speed as he hummed to himself.

Meanwhile, on Apokolips, Darkseid continued to look out at the universe that was laid out in front of him. Partially defeated, but not destroyed, he knew what he had to do.

"Kal-El is a threat. To me, and to the universe. I must destroy him. Rise my disciples."

"Goodbye, Lana."

"Goodbye, Chloe," she said hanging up.

On a mysterious planetoid near Apokolips...

"Darkseid is making plans," a woman in a veil and a face mask said, watching over a crystal ball, "Proceed to phase 2."


	15. 206 Incarnation (Part 2)

Incarnation

Lois and Clark's Apartment.

"I'm jut looking over this portal to the Phantom Zone I sent Zod through," Clark explained to Lois. For a second, the saw Zod's phantom image, and then the portal began to malfunction and Clark found himself sucked through.

"Clark? Clark!" Lois cried out, trying to reverse the portal but getting sucked back.

"Hello Kal-El," Zod said, trying to escape through the open portal, causing Clark to hold him down and stop him as they crossed through and were sent flying through different dimensions before landing in one.

"Who goes there a familiar voice said.

"Whitney? Whitney Fordman?" Clark said, in his trademark confused tone.

"How do you know my name?" He asked angrily.

"Who are you?" Whitney asked Clark and Zod, who were now tied up, while he and an associate were pointing guns at them.

"Is that kryptonite?" Clark asked.

"It's called K-Lazer," The associate explained.

"My name is Clark Kent, I'm from another universe. So is this guy. He's an alien criminal I was trying to dispose of but he got the upper hand and until the dimensions re-adjust thanks to the failsafe I installed and we are returned to where we were before we're stuck here. That'll take about 24 hours," Clark explained.

"The K-Laser only affects aliens," Whitney told them, "Kryptonians."

"We're from krypton, the kryton if our dimension and we're vunerable to kryptonite, but this kryptonite seems to weaken us less."

"They're telling the truth," one of the soldiers said, "I have the power to tell when people are lying," he explained to Clark and Zod. The soldiers untied them, and then one of the soldiers caught his eye.

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"In my reality, you're my fiancé. Kind of. We were about to get married, but then we called of the wedding, we got attacked, long story. And you, Whitney Fordman, in my reality you were killed off a decade ago," Clark explained.

"So which reality is the real one?" Lois asked.

"Both are just as genuine as the other, just one is mine and the other is yours," Clark explained.

"Oh," Alt-Lois said, now more intrigued than ever.

"This ends now Kal-El," Zod said, about to attack. His hair was longer, his eyes were bloodshot, he was clad in military armor and a trench coat, and his voice was rougher and less eloquent, making him seem more monstrous, but he still pulled himself together and seemed semi-threatening.

"Nice to see you again!" Clark said, punching him out.

"He needs to be contained," Clark said.

Later, Clark was taking a stroll outside the facility and found himself by an alternate version of the Kent Farm, though this version of the Farm was thriving, and there cows laying in the fields. He found himself greeted by a teenager.

"Who are you?" the teen asked.

Clark decided to use an alias "Jason Johns."

"What are you doing on this farm?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see it," he said. "I used to, uh, I used to live near here."

"This farm has been in my family for 4 generations," the kid said.

"Good, good on you, keep it that way," Clark sighed. The kid looked confused.

He observed Martha Kent and an alive Jonathan Kent talking to each other inside the house. He looked at the kid and saw he was wearing a nametag - Christopher Kent. He didn't resemble either of the Kents, but he did look familiar. As he walked away, he realized the kid resembled Zod, and wondered if there was a connection.

Clark returned to the military facility to see they had Zod in a crystal container.

He deactivated the crystals so he could talk to Zod.

"Did you have a son?"

"What are you talking about, El?"

"Did you have a son?"

"Yes, on Krypton, I had a family, but they were taken from me," Zod said.

"No, after that," Clark asked.

"I did-his name was Lor-Zod. He was born on the Phantom Zone, but, I attempted to escape so I tested my device on him, and he was sent here, 15 years in the past, but the machine broke down. And good riddance, the child was useless."

Before Clark could activate the crystals again, Zod came up and attacked him, and was about the get a lucky strike on Clark, only to get shot down from behind, by Whitney's K-Laser.

"What were you thinking?" Whitney asked.

"It wasn't a good idea, I realize, but I just needed to be sure." Clark said.

"You will never stop Kal-El," Zod proclaimed, using his newfound ability to absorb the K-Laser and channel it through his body to redirect it at Clark.

"That's it," Clark shouted, "I have had enough of you!" He punched Zod in the face and smashed him against the crystals, then propped him up and hit him once again with laser vision.

Suddenly, he felt Zod and himself getting transported through the rift, sending Zod back to the Phantom Zone and him back home.

"Goodbye, Clark Kent," Whit sighed.

"Brave heart, Whitney Fordman," Clark said, happily saying goodbye.

The Nexus

"Where am I?" Clark asked.

"You are passing through to your home reality," the informed him.

"And who are you? I've seen you before, in the Phantom Zone. "

"We are the Trinity of Sin. We are also merely passing through," they explained.

"I've heard of you! Pandora, the Phantom Stranger and the other."

"We have our own matters to attend to. But before you leave, you must know a great darkness is about to befall you!" As they disappeared, Clark saw the omega symbol and he knew what he had to do.

Clark rematerialized in his apartment to see Lois there, just as there was an earthquake.

"I have to stop Darkseid!" Clark exclaimed.


	16. 207 Genesis (Part 3) - Finale

Genesis

"Clark, you're back!" Lois exclaimed.

"The world is still in danger. Darkseid is about to attack again," Clark warned her.

"Clark, where were you before?" she asked.

"In another reality fighting Zod. Our Zod. He's in the Phantom Zone now, we won't have to worry about him, but Darkseid's here now and I have to stop him," Clark sighed.

He threw his glasses to the floor and posed.

"How many pairs of glasses do we have to break?" Lois asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is important," Clark said.

"I know," Lois said, "Godspeed."

Clark speeded out of there while Lois called Chloe.

Clark speeded to the top of the Daily Planet building, where he saw Darkseid begin to take form and attack people.

"You cannot stop my power this time Kal-El!" Darkseid cried out, striking at Superman and tying him up, and began to consume him, only to be stopped a mysterious punch.

Clark looked up to see Ultraman, Clark Luthor, one of his alternate reality selves, originated the punch.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Your Martian Manhunter contacted me," Ultraman said as he and Superman punched Darkseid. An energy talon sent by Darkseid struck at them, but they were saved by two other Superman.

"You said there was good in me, and while I'm still not sure about this, Darkseid is too big a threat to let slide," Luthor elaborated.

"You have weakened me, but you will not stop me. I have taken root in this world, and I will not be destroyed!"

They observed as he created thousands of evil created to attack the populace and saw several others cone to save the people.

One of them turned around to reveal he was Conner, of this universe, wearing the red jacket.

"Conner, are you okay?" Clark asked.

"I heard you needed help," Conner said.

"You shouldn't endanger yourself," Clark pleaded.

"The entire world is in danger and I'm gonna help!" Conner exclaimed. Clark smiled. The two shook hands and then went back to fighting Darkseid, who then vanished so he could rest and regain his power.

Clark led the others to the fortress where they went back to discussion.

"So you all came to help me defeat Darkseid?" Clark asked, "But who are you?"

The black costumed one said. "You know me, Ultraman."

One who had a red costune and face said. "Superman Red." A similar looking but blue on said. "Superman Blue."

An african american looking one whose costumed resembled Clark's spoke up to say. "President Superman!"

An armored Superman introduced himself as "Super Knight!"

A brown leather wearing version of him with blond hair gave his name. "Kent Clarkson."

A Superman with a faded, darker blue costume and a slightly different appearance answered. "I guess I'm just...Superman."

The 8 Supermen went out to confront Darkseid just as he began to reform, charging up and using the varied full force of their powers to stop him.

Watchtower "What's going on," Ollie asked Chloe.

"Darkseid is attacking," Chlo informed him.

Oliver immediately went to where Darkseid was attacking with a new arrow he was working on: the antimatter arrow.

Meanwhile, Lois looked over the tablet when suddenly it began to glow, and from it teleported three robed figures: one wearing pink, one wearing cyan, and one wearing black.

"Who are you?" Lois asked.

"I am Orion, son of darkness. We are from New Genesis, and we are here to capture Darkseid, we set up the tablet so that we had an easy portal here," they explained, before teleporting to the scene of attack, to see the supermen hard at work, destroying Darkseid. Oliver, using his above average dexterity, fired the antimatter arrow at Darkseid, severely weakening him. The 3 from New Genesis came and captured Darkseid in a sphere.

The man in the pink robe, known on New Genesis as Orion of the Omega, said "We'll take from here," before he and the two women teleported away.

"Superman saved us again, sir," an assistant said to Lex. "You know, if you get him on your side, it could your campaign for senate."

"Me and him working side by side? Inconceivable. Now get me some water. Real water. Still."

The heroes of the day all went back to Watchtower, as the alternate reality Supermen began to revert back to their own universes.

"We're all being returned to our proper places," Clark Luthor said, "Good luck, Kent."

"Thank you, all of you, for everything," Clark said.

The other Supermen disappeared, leaving only Clark, Oliver, Chloe, and Lois, Conner having already left.

"And thank you," Clark said to them. "Really, thank you, for everything." He took a deep breath when suddenly there was an alarm on the computer.

"There's a tornado brewing in Minnesota. Not a major one, but people could still be in danger," Chloe informed Clark, who speeded to the scene and ran into the tornado to save the day.

"It looks like a job for Superman," Chloe said happily.

Trivia:

This is the last chapter. It felt like the natural time and natural way to end it.

The tornado was an allusion to the Smallville Season 1 Finale

This is the final episode of Metropolis

'Just Superman' was the Superman from the 2013 movie Man of Steel

From Ultraman's perspective, this all takes place before the destruction of SmallvilleEarth-2 from the Smallville Season 11 comics, which I gave tried to stay in line with.

For Man of Steel Superman, this takes place shortly after the first movie. He thinks it was just a dream.

For the characters of the Smallville-verse, Metropolis Season 2 takes place some time after Olympus/Hollow. Season 1 takes place partly before Guardian and partly after Haunted. Ever since I first heard about the Season 11 comics I want to keep this fic in line with them. And If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go read the Smallville Season 11 comics.

Thank you reviewers, favorites, followers, readers, and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Superman, or any of the characters used.

The End.

Bye!


End file.
